Secrets
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Small shots on secrets the CSIs have, some that get them through the darkness, pain and sickness that they see.
1. Ryan's Secret

RYAN'S Secret.

The morning Ryan Wolfe walked into Miami Dade Crime Lab, he had woken up with the strangest feeling in his stomach. He never felt this way on the day of a job interview and had narrowed it down to nerves. This interview was different. It was for the job he had always wanted. The feeling had disappeared by the time he had left his apartment but had returned son after he had arrived at the lab.

While waiting for Lt. Horatio Caine he was met with the stares from 5 pairs of eyes. Luckily he didn't have to wait any longer for Lt. Caine and when he came into view th people looked away.

Moments later he was given the job.

That night when he was wolking to his car he met Calleigh Duquesne, a beautiful blond CSI with a strong southern accent who Ryan knew because he was mostly responsible for clearing her father's name that day.

She complimented him and thanked him for the millionth time and asked him if he would like to go for drinks with her and the others but he declined. She started to walk away but turned back. "Listen, Ryan, everone needs a support system here. Word of advice, you wanna survive, get yours early on in the game." She smiled at him and left and it was then he realised why they were staring at him. They didn't want him to be drawn in to the violence and hurt involved in the job.

And that one piece of advice stuck with him.

Ryan Wolfe looked down at the paper work, reports and crime-scene photographs of the last case.

He had arrived at the crime scene with Eric Delko. As he got ready to help Yelina Salas question witnesses, he over heard Horatio telling Delko to be careful as there was blood everywhere. Ryan caught a glimpse inside. He was right. The place was a slaughter house. It made him sick.

Ryan and Yelina had questioned all the suspects within an hour and a half an was at a dead end. He was going over evidence with Horatio when hecame to the father's clothes. He had been called from work and went straight to the crime lab. Ryan noticed a red blotch near his sleeve and tested it for blood. Positive. He ran it and it was his baby daughter's. Ryan felt sick again. He tested the shirt for GSR and it was positive too. Case closed. The father did it.

And here he was, in his own. It took him half an hour to file everything. When he was done he grabbed his jacket and left the lab.

Outside he ran into (literally) Calliegh Duquesne who was with Horatio and Alexx Woods.

" Whoa, hey Ryan.." she said laughing. He blushed. "We're heading to the bar to let off some steam. Wanna come?"

" I'd love to but I-ah, I've mad plans son... I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he ran to his car before they could say bye.

" That's one strange boy," Alexx said and the group went in the direction of the bar.

Ryan made his way to his apartment. When He reached it, he stepped inside and found the of the very few people he really, truly cared about. After his sister-in-law, Haley, left he picked up the sleeping child and carried her into her bedroom. She stirred slightly. He brushed the hair out of her face and hoped into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She woke up fully.

" Daddy??" she asked sleepily.

" I'm here, baby, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere!" He knew what Calleigh had said was right and that Ryan would always have his daughter as she would always have him...


	2. Tim's Secret

**A/N: Tim's secret is shared only with his two best, best, best, best, best, best friends in the world.**

TIM'S SECRET

After a long day, Tim, Ryan, Horatio, Eric, Alexx, Calleigh and Jake decided to go out for drinks. He sat on his own so he listened to her sweet, southern accent and her contagious laugh intently, without interruptions. After being away for awhile, he had realised that she was the one he missed most. They had been together before he left. She was the only reason he wouldn't leave but after she was threatened, he had too.

To him, she wasn't just a friend, she was his soulmate, the one he would spend all eternity with, always and forever, and she didn't even know it. She couldn't. It wasn't a secret no one liked Jake. Everyone thought he was always big footing cases, getting credit for himself. He had done it to Tim countless times and if he told Calleigh his feelings she would just say he was a liar and was only trying to get Jake out of the way. He was going to let Jake make the first move. Unfortunately for him, Tim didn't know what Ryan and Eric. What Jake had told them before he arrived. And what he didn't want to happen did.

The little group was laughing and talking when Jake turned to Calleigh and said, " Marry me?" Everyone was in silence. Shock was on everyone's faces, especially Tim's but guilt was taking over Ryan and Eric's. Eric and Ryan looked at Tim, who was looking at Calleigh who was looking at Jake. Calleigh was speechless. Tim looked over at his best friends and realised that they knew. After what felt like hours to Tim had only really been a few seconds in reality Calleigh did something she never did before. She cried. She then threw her arms around Jake and said yes. Hugs and kisses and congratulations and looks had been passed around, Tim said, " Congratulations, you guys. I'm really happy for you. I'd love to stay but I forgot something in the lab. I'll be right back in a little."

Tim legged it out of the bar, into the lab, and up the emergency stairs to the locker room. He rested his head against his locker, realising he had missed his chance. Lost the one woman he could ever love. e was pulled from his thoughts by her voice, the voice that now caused him great pain in his heart. " Hey stranger," she said, still teary.

He turned to face her, arms crossed." Hey..." He indicated to her hand. "That's quite a rock."

" He's got quite a bit of taste when it comes to this stuff."

" And quite a bit of cash too."

" Tim..."

" Cal... I'm happy for you, I am. It'll just take some getting used to, that's all."

She walked up to him and hugged him so tight he thought he might explode. " Promise me... promise we'll always be friends??" she whispered.

" I Promise," he whispered back into her hair. She pulled away and smiled

" I better get back. You comin'?"

" I'll be right there." She left him alone there. He opened his locker and pulled out a picture of him and the beach with Calleigh on his back, taken long before they started dating.

He knew they would always be friends.

He would always have his secret.

He would always have her. His best friend. Always and Forever


	3. Natalia's Secret

NATALIA'S SECRET!

Natalia Boa Vista sat in her DNA lab, arm in a sling, and cried as she remembered the events of the night before...

She arrived home late that night as she had done many nights before. Tonight she knew he was awake... waiting for her... to hurt her... guilt her.

As she closed the door, Nick stepped from the kitchen. " You're late again," he said angrily.

" Sorry," she replied, walking away from the door, but Nick blocked her way. " I had a lot of DNA to go through," she tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm tightly, causing it to go cold.

She winced. " I cooked you a dinner... a special dinner!" He tightened his grip on her.

Again she winced and stared back at him through tears. " Nick... stop, please... you're hurting me!"

He spun her arm around causing a loud crack to fill the room. She screamed and let the tears roll down her face. " This isn't half the pain you put me through, day and night!" He threw her against the wall causing her to hit her head and pass out. When she came to, hours had passed and she was in the ER.

So here she was. She knew he'd lose his temper again tonight. Why she stayed with him was anyone's guess. All she knew was that she loved him.

A lab tech walked in. "Nat... are you alright?" she asked concerned when she saw her friends face.

Natalia wiped away the tears and smiled. "I'm fine!" she said. " My arms just a little sore!" Natalia knew that she had to get away from him. Regardless of how much she loved him. He would always have control over her and she would never be safe. She picked up the phone and dialled her contact at the FBI. " Hi, it's Natalia. I just wanted to let you know I'll go to Miami... just tell me when!" She hung up and headed for her boss. Getting out!

**revealed in the show**


	4. Calleigh's Secret

CALLEIGH'S SECRET

This had been the toughest case Calleigh had ever had to work. All the victims were girls from Louisiana, looked somewhat like her and were about her age. They finally caught the guy after he said he wouldn't speak to anyone but Calleigh and took the opportunity to try and take one more victim with him. He caught her around the neck and began pulling her hair viciously. Calleigh had been near tears with the pain when Ryan and Delko came in. They pulled hi off of her. As the officer led him out the door and the boys rushed over to her to make sure she was alright, Calleigh caught on last glimpse of the killer and saw the hunger for her all over his face.

Calleigh would be forever grateful for Ryan and Delko's care for her because had it not been for them, she could probably be dead by now.

She drove home slowly, not trusting herself to go too fast while she was still shaking. She slowly made her way up to her house unlocked the door and walked into the empty house.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note saying "gone to the cinema". She smiled when she saw the large X at the bottom. She grabbed her book form the counter, went up to the bathroom, taking her clothes off as she went and ran the bath. While she waited she put on her bathrobe and lit a few candles. She jumped into the shower opened her book and began reading _Lady Susan_ aloud.

She was in the bath for what felt hours and got out. She heard noises from downstairs, threw on her bathrobe, unplugged the bath and went downstairs. She stood in the door frame, overcome with love and affection for the tall man and the small boy standing at the sink laughing. The little boy saw his mom, disentangled himself from his father and ran to her. " MAMA!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Calleigh.

" Hey Liam," she said, placing a hand on his head.

The man turned too and, when she saw his face was covered in suds, the tears of love and affection she had been holding in came out when she saw her husband. " Hey sweetie," he said as he walked to his wife and kissed her.

" Hi baby!" she said as she let her head rest on his chest.

" How are my two best girls today?" he said as he laid his hand on her stomach.

Calleigh's smile grew and she placed another loving kiss on her husband's mouth.


	5. Delko and Alexx's Secret

DELKO AND ALEXX'S SECRET

**A?N: I wasn't too sure what I could write for their secrets so I decided to join the two. **

The whole teas was in the break room when Natalia and Alexx walked in. Ryan, Horatio and Tripp were leaning against the counter while Speed, Delko and Calleigh were sitting around a table arguing about what the worst TV show is.

" Hey guys, who's up for some drinks?" Natalia asked.

" Yes," Ryan said, his tone serious and his head nodding eagerly.

Natalia laughed. " Alright, so is it just me and crazy or is someone else gonna come to the rescue?"

" I'm in," Horatio said.

" Me too," Tripp agreed.

" Ladies?" Ryan asked, turning to Calleigh and Alexx.

" Sorry, Ryan... Jake's takin' me out to a late dinner," Calleigh said.

" And I made plans to watch a movie with my kids," Alexx said. " See you tomorrow!"

" See you later, Alexx," Delko said. " As for me, I'm busy too!" he said looking at Ryan, trying not to smile.

" I catch your drift!" Ryan said. " Speed?"

" Sure, why not? It's not like I made plans or anything," Speed said, standing and stretching.

" Great, so it's just me and a group of boys," Natalia said, throwing her hands in the air.

" Hey, Boa Vista... We're not boys... I take offence to that," Ryan said shrugging on his coat.

" C'mon, we'll ask Max and Sam if they want to come as well!" Tim offered.

" See ya, Eric," Calleigh said. And with that, Delko was alone in the breakroom. He watched as his friends left.

He arrived at the house late but the lights were still on. He pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition. The rain started just before he got out of the car and he ran up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. A little girl answered. " Hey, Eric!" she said happily. " Mom said you were coming over tonight."

" Hey Jasmine. She here?" Delko asked.

" Yep, in the kitchen with Adam making hot chocolate. C'mon!" She grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen where Alexx and her son, Adam, were.

" ERIC!" the little boy said happily, causing Alexx to laugh, and ran to Eric.

" Hey, man," he replied giving the little boy a high five.

" Alright... You three take these into the living room... I'll be in in a second," Alexx said. She handed each of her children one and gave Delko two.

" C'mon, Mom bought me a new game and I want to show it to you... Maybe we can play it after the movie?"

" If it's not too late," Delko said, looking at Alexx, and was led into the living room.

By the time the movie started, her children were lying on their stomachs on the floor in front of the TV and Delko was sitting on the couch. She took a seat next to him and curled up at his side. She looked at him once more before she settled down and allowed him to kiss her, knowing she may never again be this happy and content.

**Who's next... Stetler, Yelina, or Tripp??**


	6. Stetler's Secret

**STETLER'S SECRET.**

**A?N: Stetler is really growing on me and I hope he gets bigger storylines... I'd like to actually see him as a nice guy.**

Another case was closed. It had been nicely tied up by means of defying Stetler. He had told Horatio to hold off on the arrest but Horatio, Calleigh and Ryan went to the warehouse, became involved in a shootout and took down the suspect.

The whole team was in the breakroom: Ryan, Speed, Calleigh, Natalia, Delko, Alexx, Tripp, Yelina and Horatio, when Stetler came in, fuming. " Caine... out here NOW!"

" Excuse me," Horatio said standing up and leaving the room, fixing his suit jacket as he left.

The two men stood arguing in the hall. Speed, Delko and Ryan, who were all sitting on the couch all turned around, kneeling on the couch. " Stetler's a jack!" Speed said.

" A what?" Calleigh asked.

" A jackass," Ryan helped.

" I bet fifty bucks Stetler goes to punch him," Delko said.

" I don't know... I don't think H. would wait around to be bruised," Ryan said.

Back out in the hall. the argument was getting very heated.

" I told you not to make an arrest on Frank Miller and you deliberately disobeyed my orders and put your life, as well as Calleigh Duquesne's and Ryan Wolfe's in danger... Any one of you coulda been killed."

" This has nothing to do with my disobeying your orders and you and I both know that." Horatio stepped in front of Stetler.

" Cross me once more, Horatio and I'll make sure that badge doesn't belong to you anymore..." And with that he walked off.

Stetler stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He kicked his coffee table, causing it to topple over. He walked over to fix it.

He walked to a cabinet, unlocked it and took out a shoe box, overflowing with pictures so much that the top was nearly falling over. He knelt next to the coffee table and started flicking through the pictures. He came to a news clipping praising the amazing Lieutenant Horatio Caine. " Jesus, Horatio, why do you have to be so damn reckless?" he thought aloud. He found a picture of him, Horatio, and a woman in a hospital room. The woman was lying on the bed, her face looking exhausted, resting her head against Stetler's who was kneeling on the floor between her and Horatio, his arm around both their shoulders. The three were all smiling. Horatio was sitting on the chair, holding a baby wrapped in blankets, facing the camera. Stetler fingered the faces of Horatio and the baby lovingly, with a sad smile on his face. " Why are you risking the lives of my best friend and my son..."

**A/N: Ok so i figured there might be some confusion here so... Horatio's the best friend... or at least they were... and Ryan is the son!**


	7. Tripp's Secret

**TRIPP'S SECRET**

" Hey, Tripp," Calleigh said brightly as she passed him in the hallway. He just grunted something and kept walking.

He walked into the car park and to the car where Ryan was standing. " Hey, Frank, what's up?" he asked as they opened the doors to the car. Tripp just glared at him over the roof and glared at him. The two men drove in silence to their crime scene.

When they arrived, Alexx and Natalia were at the body while Yelina and Horatio were talking to witnesses. " Hey, guys," Natalia said.

Alexx looked up to Tripp. " Are you all right, Frank?" she asked. She glanced at Ryan who was shaking his head.

" Aw for Pete's sake," he mumbled. " I wish everyone would just back off!" he said as he walked to

The girls looked at Ryan who shrugged. " Don't ask..."

Horatio and Yelina had just finished questioning a witness when Tripp arrived over to them. " What happened over there?" Yelina asked, when Tripp arrived, nodding her head to Alexx, Natalia and Ryan.

" Nothing!" Tripp said. Horatio looked at him and back to Yelina. That was the end of that.

When Tripp got back to MDPD he hopped onto an elevator with Delko, Speed and Stetler.

" Hey Tripp," Delko and Speedle said together.

" Detective," Stetler said. None of them got any reply. " Y'know it wouldn't kill you to be polite," Stetler mumbled.

" No but it would probably kill you," Tripp thought to himself. " Trust me, Stetler, you do not want to get on my bad side today," he said loudly. The elevator stopped, the doors opened and Tripp stormed out.

The whole team was in the bar down the road from the lab. Even Stetler. The only person who wasn't there was Detective Frank Tripp. They were discussing Tripp and his unusual anger toward them when they finally saw him walk in. He didn't join them or even look at them, just made a bee line for the bar. Horatio politely excused himself and walked over to his friend. " Hi there," he said, leaning over across the bar. " You OK?" he asked his friend.

" Yep," he replied shortly.

" Do you wanna join us?" he asked.

" Nope. Can't stay long..." A scotch was brought over to him. " Have my kids this week."

" Alright." Horatio turned to leave.

" Do you know what day today is?" Tripp asked.

Horatio turned to face his friend. "Monday, I believe," he said smiling.

" You're hilarious," Tripp said. Horatio smiled again. " It's my fifteen year anniversary..."

" That's nice."

" Yeah... or it would be if we were still married!"

" Ahh." Horatio nodded his head slightly, understanding his friends unusual behaviour that day.

" Yeah." And with that, he downed the scotch and walked off.

When he got home, he found his eldest daughter Jess, sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels. " Hey, Dad..." she greeted. "How was your day?"

" Same old. Yours?"

" Alright. Mom called several times."

" Oh, how is she? Everything alright? What did she want?"

" Just to talk, I guess... You do know what day it is today... don't you?" she asked as he sat next to her and took the remote off her.

" Of course, I do!" he said shortly.

She hesitated a moment. " Dad... can I ask you something.??" she asked looking at her father.

" Of course you can." He looked back at her.

" Do you still love her...Mom, I mean?"

Now it was Tripp's turn to hesitate. " Of course I do... More then ever!" he replied sadly.


	8. Yelina's Secret

**YELINA'S SECRET**

**A/N: I don't really consider Yelina's a secret but it hasn't ACTUALLY been put right out there that it is true!!**

Yelina looked everywhere for him. She had looked in the breakroom where she had met Delko and Natalia and asked them if they had seen him, she had looked in trace, in questioned documents, everywhere. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She then realised the one place she hadn't checked and made her way to firearms.

And it was there she found him with Calleigh Duquesne. Unfortunately for her, she had walked in right when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Calleigh turned to her. " Oh... hey Yelina..." she said shrugging on her jacket.

Horatio turned. " Hey... Is everything alright?" he asked.

Tears welled up in Yelina's eyes. " I was just looking for you... thought maybe you'd like to come round for a coffee tonight..."

" Oh, well, um... we're going out for drinks, but you're welcome to join us..." He turned to Calleigh. " Right?"

" Of course... The more the merrier!"

" No I should really be getting back to Ray Jr. Thank you fir the offer though..."

" Ok, well... see you tomorrow, then." Calleigh led Horatio out by the hand leaving Yelina alone with her tears.

She suddenly heard a voice. " Cal... Calleigh... you here?" he called.

Yelina quickly wiped away her tears before Ryan Wolfe entered the room. She smiled at him. " She just left..." she said without turning.

" Oh... I just needed to get these files to her..." Ryan walked up to her. " Are you alright?"

" Of course... Why shouldn't I be?"

" Because you're crying..."

" No I'm not." She turned to him and smiled. He made a face.

" What is it?"

Yelina couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Her knees went weak and Ryan caught her just before she hit the ground. He gently lowered them to the ground and began comforting her. Finally she calmed. " I'm too late, Ryan... I should have told him how I felt but I didn't... I had every chance and now he's gone... I'm too late!"

Ryan immediately knew she was talking about Horatio. He stayed with her until she stopped crying. " Are you alright?"

" Yes... thank you!"

" I'm here whenever you need me!" He smiled and Yelina realised he meant it.


	9. Horatio's Secret

**HORATIO'S SECRET.**

**A/N: I don't know if I consider Horatio's a secret either but it definitely helps him through his job... **

Horatio Caine sat in his office, staring at the memorial picture of his brother. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Delko. He smiled, letting him know he could come in.

" Eric, what can I do for you?" he asked.

" Hey, H, we're all heading over to Murph'sfor a few rounds. Tripp's paying first. You want in?"

" I'll catch up with you guys." He looked over Delko's shoulder and saw his team walk out of the break room. An abundance of love washed over him.

" Do you want me to order a beer for you?"

" Please." And Delko left, leading the team to the elevator.

Horatio was left alone again in the silence of his office, with nothing but his thoughts about the case. A man was found murdered in his bathtub. It turned out his brother had killed him so he could take his place with his wife and child. Horatio had no idea how anyone could kill the people they loved and family in cold blood. _Family,_ he thought, _family..._

Horatio walked into Murph's bar across the street and spotted **his **family in a corner. He smiled and walked over to the table, taking a seat in between Alexx and Yelina. Horatio let himself be overtaken by the sound of their voices and laughter. Tripp pushed a beer over to him and as he slowly drank it he joined in conversation with Yelina and Ryan.

Yes... this was his family and he would never let anyone of them be hurt nor would he rest until he caught every single person who wanted to hurt him...

_**FINIT**_

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but I tried to lengthen it. Anyway there it is!!**


End file.
